Vampires
Vampires were introduced in Vampire Kingdoms in 1991. In the 2011 "New Revised Edition" some things were altered. Changes original pg 27 "Protection by the Symbol of the Cross": :even the shadow of the crucifix (T-shaped cross) will cause the vampire to recoil in apparent fear and pain :The shadow or the physical touch of a cross will inflict such pain that the demon must roll versus horror factor 18 :a small shadow cast by the symbol inflicts 2D6 points of damage direct to hit points :A large shadow that covers half or more of the body will inflict 1D4x10 hit points of damage per melee. revised pg 73 "Holy Symbols / The Cross" continues to 74: :Only solid, three dimensional representations of the holy symbol can be used in this fashion. Tattoos, painted or sewn images of holy symbols and the shadow cast by them are considered ugly and disgusting, but have no adverse effect on most undead. Overview There are many types of demons and monsters that feed on the flesh and blood of humanoids, but these are the True Vampires or Undead Vampires. Vampires are the product of loathsome, disgusting creatures, the Vampire Intelligence. The Vampire Intelligence and its legions of undead servants have but one true purpose: to torment and corrupt the living. The Vampire Intelligence The Vampire Intelligence is completely alien creature to most human and D-Bee perceptions. It is a dimensional being able to straddle multiple dimensions at once. It is consider a puny Old One. However, the Intelligence needs massive amounts of magical energy to feed on and can only physically enter a dimension when enough vampires have been created in that dimension. Therefore, the Intelligence is able to fracture its life essence into multiple fragments to gain a foothold. These fragments can only come through either dimensional rifts or summoned by a practitioner of magic. These fragments must find a willing host to accept them or be returned to the Intelligence. Once an initial willing host is found, the host is turned into a Master Vampire, who then sets out to begin creating the legions necessary in order for the Intelligence to enter that dimension. The Vampire Intelligence experiences everything that its minions do, delighting in the havoc and suffering they bring into the world. The Intelligence looks like a giant pulsating blob of flesh, with numerous tentacles with mouths at the ends and a giant eye surrounded by hundreds of smaller eyes. When the Intelligence has both enough vampire minions and a large enough PPE source, like a Ley Line Nexus, it can physically enter our realm. When it does, the Intelligence is always protected by a Demon Familiar. The Demon Familiar is a direct extension of the Vampire Intelligence and has all the powers and abilities of the Intelligence. It usually resembles a massive, demonic bat creature. The Vampire Legions The Master Vampire - The Master was the first of the Intelligence's creations and its general. The Master is always a willing host and always evil. A Master has the greatest strength and connection to the Intelligence. All lesser vampires bow to Masters, regardless of their creating Intelligence. However, the Master only has true control of his own legions. A Master can create Secondary Vampires by a Slow Kill The Secondary Vampire - Usually created by a Master Vampire, though Secondary Vampires can create other Secondary Vampires slightly about half the time. The rest of the time, the victim becomes a Wild Vampire. Secondary Vampires retain the most of their personality from before their change, making them slightly more independent due to their more distant connection to the Intelligence. The Wild Vampire - An debased, primitive predator who is more animal than anything else. They are savage and lack any significant intelligence. Most are only consumed with hunting and killing, rare forming large groups. A Wild Vampire is either created by a Secondary Vampire or another Wild Vampire, or was driven insane and become a Wild Vampire. Vampire Powers and Weaknesses Powers of the Vampire * Metamorphosis - Bat, Wolf and Mist * Super Hypnotic Suggestion * Invulnerability - Immune to all forms of attack except the few weaknesses listed below * Immortality - A vampire does not age nor is it capable of dying of age. It has an infinite lifespan * Slow Kill - A vampire can create new vampires by initiating a slow kill. The vampire will only partially drain its victim over the course of three nights, completely draining them on the third night. Three days later a new vampire will arise * Super Human Strength and Speed * Super Regeneration - Can regenerate entire limbs in minutes, an entire body in hours * Summon - Vermin, Canines and Fog Weaknesses of the Vampire * Sunlight - Direct sunlight. Artificial or magical light have no effect * Garlic and Wolfbay - Repel vampires * Magic - Can damage but not destroy vampires * The Sign of the Cross - This can include hand gestures and even the very shadow of the cross * Wood and Silver - Inflict direct damage to vampires, but does not necessarily kill them. Wood or silver through the heart will send the vampire into torpor * Water - Water is devasting to vampires, especially running water. Vampires are by and large unable to cross large bodies of water * Soil of the Homeland - A Vampire cannot sleep on earth that is not of its origin, i.e. a vampire from Central America could not rest in North America unless it had soil brought from Central America See also *Vampire Kingdoms *